My Final Confession
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: It's Tsukune's Junior year and he is ready for it. Ready for anything, anything except what Moka forgot to tell him: she's supposed to be engaged to another vampire being transferred to Youkai Academy! How can this be? Is it true? What will Tsukune do?


A/N: I have seen the great majority of the anime and read most of the manga. Personally I like the anime for the comedy and I like the manga for its art (which is beautiful), but if it weren't for all the fanservice in the anime I'd watch it more often. This story is roughly based on the anime version of Rosario + Vampire. Like the others, if this story is reviewed enough, I will write more chapters.

* * *

_'We've been slaves to this love since the moment we touched.'_

Now that he was a junior at Youkai Academy, Tsukune knew that he was only a grade away from graduating from the school for monsters. Not only that, but he'd be the first human to do so. Well, he was still undercover to protect his secret human identity, even if he had become a ghoul last year.

He was lucky for it too.

The day after the opening ceremonies at the school ended without incident, which surprised many due to how volatile the freshmen usually were. Picking fights were common, but this year had started off without a hitch, but maybe that was because of Tsukune. Tsukune had been, in a very surprising turnabout, elected as Class President again despite his initial refusal for the nomination. He hadn't expected the elections to happen in the first days of the first semester.

Anyway, after he got over the fact that he had been elected, Tsukune went around trying and finding his friends in the Newspaper Club. Unfortunately, his reputation with the Club had preceded him, as evidenced when a herd of freshman tackled him as soon as the door opened.

There were a lot of freshmen, mostly girls that wanted to get to meet the guy who pretty much was a legend in only his third year in school.

Luckily for him, the Newspaper members were just getting everything sorted out when they finally pried him loose from his fans.

Brushing off his school jacket, and making sure the door was locked, Tsukune looked back at the others.

The first to greet him was Kurumu, the succubus. Actually, her breasts were the first to greet him, since she tried to smother him with them. "Oh Tsukune! So nice to see you again!" Kurumu had her arms around his head, so it made it that much harder to move. Old times, he thought to himself while struggling for air.

He got a reprieve as he felt himself torn from the succubus' chest and felt someone hugging his waist. The next moment, a chill went up his legs and he found himself frozen in place, but Tsukune felt a chill go to his ear. A whisper from the shy ice maiden Mizore, "Long time no see, Tsukune."

Sneezing once, and despite feeling like he would become an icicle, Tsukune was able to talk, "H-Hello Mizore..."

"Hey! Ice witch! What do you think you are doing with MY Tsukune!?" Kurumu yelled, flailing her arms, to get the attention of the two in front of her.

"I just saved him from dying a horrible death by those fake breasts of yours. Such a fate Tsukune doesn't deserve, especially when we will be having kids of our own soon-"

Tsukune wanted to slap his forehead (but he couldn't because his arms were frozen in place), he was expecting this, "Mizore...I never agreed to that-"

"He's gonna marry me, frosty! So lay off!" Kurumu's claws came out and her wings came from her back. Mizore meanwhile made her own claws out of ice on her hands, and she looked like she was ready for a challenge.

But before a fight could break out, wash pans appeared out of thin air and landed on the two fiery females. They fell to the floor in a heap, and Tsukune noticed that the ice melted and he was free.

"Hands to yourselves, ladies, the best student in the school, Yukari Sendo is here!"

The little witch, and all around genius of the school, Yukari hugged Tsukune's waist, totally ignoring the girls she had just beaten down with her magic. "Tsukune! You miss me?"

Tsukune felt better knowing that Yukari was in the room, she was usually the one who helped out in keeping order. Soon however, he felt someone else grab his arm. Looking to his right, Tsukune saw that Ruby was there, acting all shy for some reason. "If there was anyone that you missed, Tsukune, I hope it was me..."

'Oh boy, here we go...' Tsukune thought, remembering all the antics that Ruby tried to make him do to her in the past two years. She had a thing for bondage of some stuff like that, and while she wanted him to do it, Tsukune wasn't into that sort of thing. "Before you start Ruby, I'm not playing any of your games."

He noticed her pout her lips, but before she could protest, another voice came from the doorway. The Club president Gin. All around ladies man and occasional pervert. The girls hated him with a passion for the latter, but he was a decent guy otherwise.

"If he doesn't want you, Ruby, I'll take you." He said with a wink.

Needless to say, Ruby didn't buy what he was selling. She stuck her tongue at him in response.

It was beginning to feel as if the months between the final semester of his sophomore year and his first semester of his junior year had not happened. Still, Tsukune noticed that although there were familiar faces in the room, there was one still missing. Tsukune spoke then, "Um guys, have you seen Moka around?"

Like someone stopped time, everyone remained still for a few seconds, and this made Tsukune wonder if something was wrong.

"Oh well, she's here Tsukune...on the roof, waiting for you..." Kurumu said, sounding almost like it hurt her to say that.

Mentally giving a sigh of relief, Tsukune thanked everyone in the room and that he'd see them later before he left the room almost in a hurry.

He managed to avoid the crowds that were looking for him and made it to the stairs that led to the roof of the academy. He unconsciously straightened his school issued neck tie and opened the door. He somehow expected to see Moka right outside the door, and he pretty much did because she was leaning on the railing a bit further down from the door.

The sun shinned off her near pale white skin, and the breeze made her long pink hair flow evenly. Tsukune didn't have to say a word as Moka slowly turned her head towards him. Those green eyes of hers shined like emeralds in the sunlight.

She smiled, her tone calm but for some reason Tsukune felt that she was holding back her excitement to see him. "Hello Tsukune..."

Tsukune slowly walked up to the vampire girl, finding himself unable to contain his own excitement, he decided to let Moka know that it was okay to let her excitement out. He opened his arms, and within seconds Moka ran into them.

Her arms went around his waist softly, as if she was trying not to hurt him with her superior vampire strength. Tsukune put his own arms around Moka's hips, and he felt her breath on his right cheek. It was calm, but her skin was warm in the contact with his despite the cool morning air. Like the air around her was precious, Tsukune soaked in the scent that came from Moka. He couldn't exactly describe the scent, but it didn't matter in the end.

"Sorry it took me so long to find you," Tsukune said, almost in a whisper.

Moka moved her right hand to the back of Tsukune's head, moving it down to where his forehead lightly touched her own, and her eyes locked with his and Tsukune could see the tears well up in her eyes, "Shhh...forget that. Let's enjoy this, okay?"

Agreeing completely, Tsukune kept his mouth shut as both he and Moka enjoyed their embrace.

**To Be Continued...?**


End file.
